Dreams to Reality Wiki
Welcome to the Dreams to Reality Wiki! Dreams to Reality wiki is an encyclopedia about everything related to the forthcoming novel series, as well as its prior incarnation as an episodic web serial. Currently, the revamped Dreams to Reality is in its earliest stages, so check back often for updates as to when the series will begin again, chronicling the countdown to the end of the world in (when else?) 2012. This wiki was created in August 2010 and now contains articles! Dreams to Reality Dreams to Reality 'is a forthcoming series of as-yet unpublished novels written by new author Michael Fackler. The series had its start in 2000 as an episodic web series, of which 30 installments were published between July 2000 and April 2004. The series in its current form takes place in two locations: Eagle Creek, Ohio and Coral Beach, Florida, with settings and storylines seamlessly weaving between the two settings despite their distance from one another geographically. There are many connections between the two locations than would otherwise be thought possible, and the series takes time to exploit as many of these connections as possible, the biggest one coming in the form of a multi-billion dollar electronics company, Park Enterprises, based in Raven Hill, Ohio, a town near Eagle Creek, where the company's founder, Lawrence Bennett, resides. However, the series has never been about Park Enterprises much at all. Yes, it does have a lot of influence in the series, but the primary cast is actually not the executives or employees of Park Enterprises, but more often their teenagers, who are given more prominence in the series' storylines. The series' storylines are designed to play out slowly over the course of several years on its timeline (far more time would elapse in real time than five years), and progressively get more and more apocalyptic as time goes on. The concept of the battle of good versus evil is readily apparent fairly early in the series, but becomes more prominent in later installments than at first, when the series depicts a world not much different than our own before events in the series take that world down a completely different, more dangerous path. This same basic concept of the series starting off in a world relatively unchanged from our own and becoming a very different place as the series went on has been in place since the series' earliest beginnings as far back as 1998. The current series is currently just beginning to be written, so for now, this wiki will primarily focus itself on the web series and its content, and as more information about the current series begins to become available, it will be announced here. Latest News 'February 14, 2013 *The novel page has been updated with a major announcement regarding the future of the series, including the decision to drop Coral Beach, Florida, as a primary setting and turning the novel series into an episodic web series that will still be very different than the 2000-2004 web series. Also included in the update is the addition of several secondary settings and brief descriptions of each, and the titles of the first three arcs, encompassing the first volume of the series, "Dawn of the Solstice," and coinciding with the first three months of 2013 on the series timeline. 'February 11, 2013' *The article on Karen Harlen has been updated through episode 2 of the web series. *The article on Dr. Steve Galan has been created and updated through episode 2 of the web series. 'February 9, 2013' *The novel series page has been updated with anotfher brief update about the current status of the re-booted novel series, which may end up being revamped as a new episodic web series. *The articles on Amanda Marin and Jake Tenners (Skullface) have been updated through episode 2 of the web series. *The article on Karen Harlen has been created. 'February 7, 2013' *The novel series page has been updated with a brief update of the current status of the re-booted novel series, which may end up scrapping the Coral Beach, Florida, setting. *The article on Victor Bennett has been created and is current through episode 2 of the web series. 'January 26, 2013' *The article on Dustin Finley has been updated through episode 2 of the web series. 'January 25, 2013' *The article on Jarrid Harlen has been updated through episode 2 of the web series. 'January 15, 2013' *The article on Jack Brock has been updated through episode 2 of the web series. 'January 12, 2013' *Beginning to add more information from the web series to character pages, one at a time. The article on Josh Poncek is now updated with information from episode 2 of the web series, and more updates are coming soon. 'January 9, 2013' *After another two-year hiatus, yet another reboot for the series has been planned, now shifting the series forward in time to actually begin ''on December 21, 2012 in the series timeline rather than ending on that date. The latest reboot is still in the early planning stages, but updates are forthcoming. The original plan for the first installment in the series, "Darkness Awakening," has been changed drastically from the 2010 reboot, with changes to the primary storyline for that installment as well as necessary updates to have the installment take place in late 2012-early 2013 rather than late 2007-early 2008. Continue to check back for more updates on the latest reboot as they become available. 'January 24, 2011' *This isn't an update to any wiki page, per se, more of an announcement that work on the actual writing of "Darkness Awakening" has begun. No word yet on a release schedule online just yet, but the writing itself has begun. 'November 7, 2010' *The Coral Beach, Florida page has been created and has some information available, including a brief synopsis of the town hisotry and locations of interest, as well as some background information. *Work on plotting out the first few chapters is ongoing, with the current goal of planning out the timeline until the end of 2007 before even attempting to begin writing the series itself in any kind of way. 'October 25, 2010' *Another update was added to the novel series page, setting a time frame for each of the 60 planned installments of the series. *A new "What to Expect from ''Dreams to Reality" ''section was added, with commentary from the author himself as to what potential readers can expect from the series as it moves along, including an extensive list of different planned plot devices and some hints about what is going to happen in the first volume, "Dawn of the Solstice." *The Eagle Creek, Ohio page received quite an overhaul, complete with numerous additions to the locations of interest section and several new pictures. This will be updated in the coming days and weeks (spoiler-free), and a Coral Beach, Florida page will soon be created with similar content, which is likely to be the next update to the wiki. *In reference to the first volume's title being named "Dawn of the Solstice," the name for the 20th and final volume of the series has been revealed to be "Twilight of the Solstice." At this time, no titles for any installment in that volume, nor any other volumes or installments, have yet been released. *Working on establishing a comprehensive list of addresses and settings that will be in the series in order to have them all in one place for easy reference, as well as getting the first few chapters fully planned out before work on actually writing them can commence. Currently planning to start actual writing by the end of October, however. *No additional news about the web series content in the wiki. 'October 18, 2010''' *New information released about the current series, including titles for the first three installments of the new series. *Author Michael Fackler hopes to get at least a chapter or two of the first installment finished by the end of 2010. *Web series updates to the wiki have stopped since late August and are currently on hiatus for the time being, while creative juices are being better spent working on the new series at this time. Updates to the web series articles will continue in the coming months, however, so continue checking back for updates on their status. Latest activity Category:Browse